Items
Items within .GOLDEN are various objects that have a variety of different purposes and uses. Each of them fall under individual categories. They can be used for upgrading Mediators, Consumables, Crafting, Fighting, etc. Jars * Jar of Water - A jar filled with clear H2O, can be used at any time. * Jar of Fire - A jar filled with ever-burning fire, filled with oxygen as fuel, can be used at any time. * Jar of Purity - A jar filled with a beautiful bright light. Can cure corruption if haven't been corrupted for too long. Can be used at any time. * Jar of Corruption - A jar filled with a dark sticky gas. Can cure purity if haven't been pure for too long. Can be used at any time. * Jar of Healing - A jar of pink magical liquid. Although the contents are unknown, it heals immediately. Can be used at any time. * ?''' - Can/could be anything, even items that are not yet discovered or sold. Can only be used a specific times. Weapons * '''Wooden Sword - Although the weakest, has the most potential. Can infuse anything to enhance power. * Corrupted Sword - Made of complete Corruption, mostly used by entities. Entity.Zoombuster created a similiar weapon to it in the past, called the Corrupted Wooden Sword. * Pure Sword - Made of complete Purity, only seen used by Entity.Zoombuster once. * Fire Gun '- A gun that can either be used as a pistol or a sniper rifle. It is the first weapon that Zoom obtains. Haleyverse Canon- (TO BE MOVED) * '??? Glove - Unknown glove created of data made by Scar used to prevent Entity.Heartless from using his 'fade out' ability. * Golden Gauntlet - An overpowered weapon that can only be used when Entity.Zoombuster combos with Entity.Tragic. Knows every one handed martial art move in the game. Was used by Entity.Zoombuster when fighting Entity.Destruction's colossal form. * `'s Bow - A very powerful, fast, piercing weapon. Only works best at the enemy's weak point. * Jeff's knife(s) - Literally resembles a murderous butcher knife. Where Entity.Jeff gets his endless supply is unknown. * Rage Knife - A very powerful that mimics Entity.Jeff's own, created completely by rage. Was first used when Entity.Zoombuster entered rage mode in a fight with Entity.Jeff about Entity.Exekku. * Scar's Dual Swords - The creator's swords, used when fought properly. * Dave's Sword - A legendary sword/katana that contains the ultimate pro-ness. * Anime Swords - Swords that appear to come at an almost infinite quantity, much suckier than Dave's Sword however. * X-Gloves "Bullet Hell" - Special gloves created by ParadoxIan. They seem to be able to pierce through thick infection. * X-Set '''- A headset that goes along with the X-Gloves. Measures temperature for the top performance of "Blazar Burning." * '''X-Cane "Bullet Hell" - A cane that was given to Echo as a way to boost equipment. * Understanding Umbrella '- An umbrella made of Understanding, was first utilized by Mike, later given to Echo. * '''BonGuitar Model 2.0 '- A guitar Bonnie obtained after smashing numerous amounts of guitars from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. While it can play music, it doesn't seem very well tuned. * '''Death Gun - A gun Death uses that has multiple functions. It can be used to mark someone to be Death's Adviser, as well as Elimination. * Type 54 "Black Star" - Paradox's main gun of choice. Used along with Anime Swords. * Darden Remnant '- ParadoxIan's last connection to the A.I. known as Darden. Grants him temporar immunity to any disable ability. It appears to him as a Mask and a Scarf. * '''P.Bones '- Bones found in a rather big cabinet. ParadoxIan can use them to utilize various skills. Consumables * '''Yernige Berries - Heals a small amount of health when consumed. Haleyverse Canon- (TO BE MOVED) * Strange Canned Peanut Butter - Strange brand of Peanut Butter that cannot be put in a jar under any circumstance. Assumed to be a strange glitch that has unknown reasons to exist. * BEN's 'Drugs' - An unknown dark, almost Corruption resembling substance. Said to make the consumer 'high.' * Slenderman's Sandwhiches - Sandwhiches that are apparently really good, unknown contents, but filled with Entity.Slenderman's love. Introduced when brought into Darden's Dimension during a session of Slenderman's Dimension being filled with an overdose of corruption. * Bleach - A toxic substance that is highly flammable. Due to the Improbability System, you will obtain infinite Bleach upon pickup near Entity.Jeff. * Slenderman's Shots - Shots that apparently hurt really bad. They are used to punish BEN and Jeff but also have an "antidote" function. * Slenderman's + (First Aid) Kit - A kit that contains many healing items inside of it, but the case itself can also be used as a healing item. * Chica's Pizzas '- The worst pizza on the face of the entirety of .GOLDEN, has a similar property to BEN's drugs. Ingredients include rotten cheese, toilet paper, and bleach among many others. * '''Doll Lunch '- Lunches made by Doll. In FNAF Verse, it recovers the user's sanity. Other * '''Toilet Paper - That's it. ''Toilet paper is a soft tissue paper product primarily used for cleaning''. * Slenderman's "Groceries" - Who knows what they could contain. It is assumed that Entity.Slenderman goes to buy these "groceries" often to get away from Entity.Jeff and Host.BEN. * Stick '- A weapon that every player of .GOLDEN starts with. Can be used for a variety of things * '''GOLDEN Rock '- A rock that can only be obtained within the starting Maze of .GOLDEN. * '''M. Lantern - A magical lantern that floats beside the user. Doesn't need to be refilled and reveals treasure. * 'GOLDEN Key '- A special key that usually found at the ''very ''beginning of certain sessions. It's purpose is usually to unlock a very specific door but it is assumed to be a one use mystical skeleton key. If it is not found at the beginning of the session, it usually cannot be found again. Trivia Haleyverse Canon- (TO BE MOVED) * Upon further explanation, it is revealed that Peanut Butter cannot be put into jars because the creator, Scar, did not program Peanut Butter to be able to be inserted into jars upon creation of the game. * Despite being items, the Water and "?" Jars have never been used or obtained by Entity.ZoomBuster * Toilet Paper and Canned Peanut Butter can only be obtained from the Legendary Super Market only accessible through "Mind" Areas. * Slenderman's "Groceries" are thought to be the ingredients used for his Sandwiches and First Aid Kits Category:Official-Material